A Sound Mind and a Sound Body
by Bookman Old Style
Summary: (First X-over). In Death City there are humans and monsters alike, some regular, some meisters and some weapons. When Lord Death builds the DWMA, he invites in anyone he can. But darkness is brooding, and maybe one meister can be the school's only hope in bringing the light back. (T for strong language and high violence)
1. Prologue: Death City

**_I'm actually extremely concerned on how there are NO crossovers of Soul Eater and Undertale. I mean, BOTH OF THEM COMPLETELY REVOLVE AROUND SOULS DO THEY NOT?! It just surprises me. Anyway. Ima get this lil bean started. Maybe slight UNDERTALE AU? Like, Reapertale maybe. If people like it, then I'll probably continue. :3 here we gooooooo -Bookman Old Style "Sty"_**

* * *

Prologue

 _A sound Soul dwells within a sound Mind and a sound Body._

 _But sometimes the mind can grow corrupt, causing the wavelength of their Soul to falter. Thus damaging their body and forcing them to a path of darkness. These wanderers travel along this trail, their staggering steps leaving footprints painted with the bloodshed they'd caused. They slowly become Kishin Eggs, in which they will dive deeper into their maddening hell, steadily losing their Souls to the insanity. They murder the innocent and devour their Souls, and soon enough, they turn into Kishins._

 _Lord Death, weary from falling all the Kishins in the early world, created Death City and the DWMA -Death Weapon Meister Academy- to train adolescents who had the abilities to be a meister or a weapon and become protectors of the world._

 _If a weapon falls ninety-nine Kishin Eggs and one Witch, they will become a Death Scythe, a weapon used by Lord Death himself. Very few weapons had made it that far.  
_

 _The students are trained by meisters, weapons and professors. Every human is unique, but when the school one day merged with creatures -monsters, to be specific- the DWMA grew stronger. With more monster meisters or weapons, there was more variety and power._

* * *

"You idiot!"

"I'm the idiot?! You're the one who said she was a witch!"

"Oh sure, blame the meister!"

They were fighting again, their wavelengths barely staying connected. The young man was pacing, his hands grabbing his dark blonde hair. His weapon, Ser, was sitting on the stone, her auburn hair in loose curls on her head. Her golden eyes were narrowed and her bare arms were crossed over her chest. She was wearing a silver skirt with torn tights and an aviator jacket, the leather dyed black, but the sleeves ripped off. Her meister, Carson, was pacing and growling at himself.

"This is your fault," she snapped.

"You were the one who thought it was a good idea!" Carson shouted.

"But you were the one who took Jeremy's word on this fucking job!" Ser spat. "You're at fault here, clover-chewing, one-eyed, bastard!"

Carson lifted his head, glaring at the girl. The two had just killed a cat, thinking the little fuck was a witch. According to her, she was just a feline with a ridiculously high amount of magic.

Fucking bullshit.

Lord Death was going to fail them and make them start over. Ser got up, her arms still firmly crossed. She flicked her hair back and began to walk away, causing Carson to turn to her.

"Where the hell do you think you're goin'?" he barked, scrambling to follow her. She scoffed, kicking a stone with one of her sneakers.

"To the Academy," she growled, not looking back. "We might as well return. There's nothing we can do here to change our status." Carson rolled his one brown eye, clenching his jaw. Maybe the others were having more luck...

* * *

"U-Undyne, I don't t-think this is a good idea."

"Aw, c'mon Alphy! When have I ever had anything _but_ good ideas?!"

Alphys glanced at her meister from the blade of the spear. She was a three-horned, orange-scaled lizard monster who was rather smart but shy and nervous. Her meister, Undyne, was a blue-scaled fish monster with one eye and long, flowing blood-red hair. She was a little careless and loud, but she was also exceedingly strong. The two practically balanced each other out.

Undyne suddenly leaped down from her perch above the dining Kishin eggs, giving a loud woop of excitement. Her weapon Alphys squeaked in fear as the humans whipped out their guns, letting the bullets rain down on the two females. Alphys got out of her weapon form and trailed behind Undyne -who was laughing full-heartedly- and they both made a run for it.

A few miles away, Undyne and Alphys looked out over a flowing river, both panting softly. Undyne still giggled a little.

"Undyne, a-a-are you h-hurt?" Alphys stuttered, taking a step towards her meister. She was wearing a white tail-coat and a long-sleeved, turtleneck dress underneath with pale purple high-heels. Her green eyes looked at Undyne worriedly from behind the thick lenses of her circular glasses. Undyne spun around with a large, toothy grin.

"Fuhuhu! How could I have gotten hurt? Did you see me back there?! No one knew what was going on, but I still had everyone's attention! I would've gotten their Souls too if they hadn't started shooting like that!" The fish monster flicked her hair back and flexed one of her arms. Alphys gawked slightly. "Nah, Alphy. I'm fine!"

"O-o-okay, Undyne..." Alphys murmured. Her meister was wearing a black leather jacket with a navy blue tank-top and torn jeans. She also wore a black eye-patch over her left eye and brown boots that went up half-way on her calves. Undyne suddenly grabbed Alphys' hand and began to drag her off.

"C'mon! We gotta go back and see Lord Death! Maybe he can get us an easier mission."

* * *

Explosions rang through the air. Screams of the evil were like music to their predator. The short monster sat atop of what looked to be a giant, smoking dragon skull. He snapped and the skull's maw opened wide, loud whirring coming from deep inside. And all at once a large vaporizing beam blazed out, destroying the Kishin eggs down to their black Souls. The meister hopped off the dragon blaster, giving it a gentle hug before grabbing the nine Kishin eggs. He popped them into the skulls mouth and it growled happily as it absorbed them.

"Kay. That should be all right for tonight kiddo. Let's contact Death and then we can go home." The laser cannon nodded and glowed brightly before morphing into the shape of a small girl. She had golden-orange curls and pale blue eyes. She wore an oversized pale-purple hoodie that had a fluffy hood and a knee-length gray skirt. She had no shoes on. She eagerly reached for her meister's hand and he gladly took hers. He was a short skeleton with a blue winter coat and shorts with black sneakers. He wore an off-white turtleneck underneath his jacket.

The two began to walk down the road, the young girl playfully swinging her arm that held her meister's hand. They reached a big window and the girl breathed into it, creating fog on the glass. The skeleton then wrote the numbers 42-42-564 on the glass, and the window began to ripple.

Soon a clear view of another skeleton filled the open space. He smiled and waved to the two.

"Oh hello, Sans and Silvia! How goes my two favorite beings?" the Grim Reaper chided. Sans smirked.

"We're doing just fine, bro. How's the Academy? Hope your students aren't..." The reaper tensed, his sockets widening.

"Sans don't you dare..."

" _Working you to the bone_."

As Death roared with fury, the little weapon girl at Sans' side laughed aloud. He chuckled himself, watching his younger brother lose his patience.

"Oh dear god if I could, I would so kill you right now," Lord Death grumbled, rubbing his face.

"No you wouldn't," Sans sniggered. "If anything you'd give me and the kid here a hug. We haven't seen you in person in ages." The Reaper smiled slightly, tucking his arms into his large cloak.

"You could always enroll in the Academy," he offered. Sans gave a crooked smile, squeezing Silvia's hand.

"Heh, true. I could do that, but don't you think Silv is a little too young to join?"

"I'm the headmaster, Sans. I can allow anybody I want into this school." Sans laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so, Papyrus. Oh, by the way, we're about thirty more eggs away from just needing a Witch. You got any good jobs for us to take tomorrow?" Sans asked as Silvia leaned against him, poking at the rippling window. Papyrus rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his sockets furrowing.

"Hmmm... There are these two rogue weapons who seem to be causing some trouble. I'll give you more details tomorrow." He tilted his head at the meister and weapon. "You do realize you're already a Grim Reaper -you don't have to hunt corrupted Souls or Witches."

Sans shrugged.

"Yeah, I know..." He closed his sockets, feeling magic slowly begin to build in his left eye. When he opened them again he could see his glowing magic's reflection in the window.

"But it's so much fun."


	2. Chapter 1: The Newbies

**_Heya everyone! Updates are slow, but we gotta stay determined right? :D. So I got some lovely reviews, and we should go on with this~!_**

 ** _tentaclecat: I'm glad I'm not the only one creating that connection. I can understand why authors might not connect the two though. I mean, there are so many main characters in Soul Eater. I can list twenty off the top of my head. But, in Undertale, there's maybe around ten that are "main" characters. I've spent weeks figuring out who will be who, and who will stay the same as in the anime. I was going to do the Manga, but I haven't read them all but I have seen the anime countless times. So, the best candidate for Death was Papyrus, because I think if he really wanted to, he could be scary. And, I'd like to point out right now that there will be no Death the Kid. Instead, it's just Sans. There will be lots of OCs by the way and a few headcanons. Thank you for being the first to review!_**

 ** _Thefallenhuman: Yayyyyy~! :3 I can't tell you how scared I was about making this._**

 ** _Red Diz: I was actually contemplating Death to be Gaster and/or Sans, but I was surprised on how much Papyrus fit that role. But, I did find a place for Sans and Gaster, so we don't have to worry about missing out on anybody~!_**

 ** _Guest: Thnx m8 :3_**

 ** _HERE WE GOOOOOOO~!_**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Well, here we are."

The monster glanced behind him, a human about his height was staring up at the giant building. The monster was a skeleton, who wore a black beanie, a blue zip-up hoodie and baggy, torn jeans. His shoes were gray converse and they were untied.

The human had tan skin and her eyes were seemingly shut. She had short brown hair and a large blue sweater with two pink stripes. She wore jeans and suprisingly she was bare foot -her feet dirty and blistered and worn. She had a small bandage on her face, the injury beneath the plaster swollen.

"D-do... Do we really have to?" the human asked softly. The skeleton smirked, jagged teeth bared.

"Don't act like that, Frisk," he said. "You were the one who said you wanted to go." He snatched Frisk's hand with his and began to march forward. "So, let's go!" Frisk yelped softly and tried to resist going inside, but the skeleton was too strong.

"N-no Fang Song! I changed my mind! I don't want to!" She dragged her heels, but eventually gave in, hiding slightly behind Fang. They walked through the doors and Frisk flinched at all the students who were not in class. A few looked over and suddenly there was a loud shout that made both of them jump.

"Newbies~!"

Fang Song sighed and grabbed Frisk's collar before she could slink off somewhere.

"Nice try," he muttered with a smile. "C'mon, crybaby." Frisk clung to Fang's sleeve as the skeleton sauntered down the halls. Fang Song and Frisk eventually, with lots of pauses as Frisk tried to leave and avoid others, made it to the hallway of guillotines.

It took three minutes to make Frisk even get her foot in it. The skeleton had to result to pushing her through each one with Frisk blithering about how the blades could fall and cut her into pieces.

"Frisk! You freakin' idiot! Just..." Fang Song pulled his arms back. "Go..." He lurched forward and Frisk was tumbling down the hallway. "THROUGH!"

Fang Song casually followed the flailing human, his hands tucked into his pockets. He sighed and they both eventually stumbled into the death room.

 _Poor poor Frisk_ , he thought as he helped up the sniffling human. _The kid would probably scream at the sight of her own shadow..._

Frisk wiped her eyes and gave Fang a weak smile.

"I'm okay," she mumbled.

The two nodded to each other and walked up to a hunched black form on an elevated platform. Millions of crosses were implanted in the sand. Thin clouds wisped up above. Frisk frowned and pointed at the sky. Fang just shrugged and turned his attention to the form.

"Hey! Are we in the right place?"

The shape thrusted upward and turned toward the two. It was a tall, grinning skeleton in a jagged cloak. His sockets were wide.

"Heya~!" the being chided, waving. "It depends on what you mean by 'the right place.' I suppose you are if you're looking for the death room!"

Fang felt his shoulders slump and he clenched his jaw. This _is Lord Death? I thought he'd be... Well, cooler is one thing I guess..._

"Uh, yeah. We're the new transfer students. From the village near Mount Ebott," he said, placing a boney hand on Frisk's shoulder. The skeleton tilted the top half of his body.

"Ahhh... The children from Ireland." Death smiled and bounced in place. "I hope you didn't have too much trouble during your flight. I bet it took some strong and persistent nagging to get your parents' permissions, eh?"

Frisk and Fang Song flinched. Death blinked with a confused grin.

"Yeah, about that. We're orphans," Fang replied as Frisk kicked at an invisible object on the floor. "Frisk never met her parents, and mine were lynched when I was ten. That's why we enrolled. The skeleton huntings are still pretty nasty over there." Death frowned and straightened himself.

"Oh... Yes, I'm afraid that is still a problem. But, don't you worry, I've got a couple of Death Scythe's over there and surely they'll find a way to negotiate and solve this issue peacefully." The grim reaper clapped his hands together and spun around. When he faced the two adolescents again, he was holding two plates of pasta. He handed them to Fang and Frisk with another kind smile.

"Spaghetti?" Fang asked, twirling the fork through the noodles. Frisk inspected it wearily, her expression slightly skeptical. Fang took a gaping bite, barely tasting it as he swallowed.

"Well yeah!" Death exclaimed with a proud stance. "I figured you'd be hungry! I mean, you walked all the way here from Las Vegas!" He cringed at Frisk's bare feet. "My, are you all right? Do you need some shoes?" Frisk shook her head, finally deciding to take a taste of the food given to her. Fang took another bite.

They both froze, their stomachs dropping. They gave each other side-ways glances and Fang thought Frisk looked as if she were turning green.

 _The taste is indescribable_ , they thought in unison. Lord Death didn't seem to notice.

Frisk politely swallowed -though she gagged when doing so- while Fang Song spat it back onto the plate. Lord Death grinned and began to talk once more.

"All right! Well, you both consider yourselves enrolled! Also, I think from the letter you wrote, you said you two are already weapon and meister partners?" The students nodded. "Great! And about living circumstances, I will rent you two a place a few blocks from here, okay?"

"Oh... Lord Death, you are very kind... Thank you." Frisk set her plate down and gave the reaper a smile.

"You're welcome! And I hope you train hard here at the DWMA-"

"HEY DEATH!"

The skeleton looked up from Frisk and Fang and suddenly both of the students were flung aside as a blur of blue and red slammed down in front of the deity. She was almost as tall as Death himself. She wore an eyepatch over her left eye and her hair flowed out behind her. Fang grit his jaw and Frisk placed a hand to her head. They both got up as a plump orange-yellow lizard monster bustled in.

"Hey, Death! I need another assignment! Surely you've got one that can help me an' Alphys, right?" The fish monster blasted out, grinning wide. Death hunched his shoulders, his sockets narrowed.

"What about the one I gave you?" he asked softly. Fang and Frisk glanced at each other. Alphys took a look at the two students.

"O-oh, you two must be new." She held out a talon to Frisk. She blinked and grasped Alphys' hand. Suddenly there was a loud bang. The fish monster was on the ground, clutching her head and seemingly unconcious. Death didn't look particularly pleased.

"U-Undyne!" Alphys went up to the monster who just got hit.

"Her name's Undyne?" Fang asked Frisk quietly. "Like, unable to die? What a stupid na-" He was cut off as a boot connected with his chin and he went flying backwards.

"Hey! Shut up, runt!" Undyne snapped, fangs flashing in the light of the room. The grim reaper frowned. "I chose my name, thank you very much! So screw off!" She got up, dark green blood leaking from her scalp. She grinned at Fang as he staggered to his feet, wiping his mouth. They stared at each other for a moment before they both smiled and gave each other a thumbs up.

Frisk and Alphys exchanged glances before giggling quietly.

* * *

 ** _At night..._**

Sans kept his hood over his bleached skull and his hand was clasping Silvia's gently. They walked through the streets, their heads turning and peeking down alleys and between houses.

 _Papyrus said there were two rogue girls causing trouble. I wonder where they are..._

Sans and Silvia wandered for a while longer, the moon shifting far overhead. It laughed softly. It still creeped Sans out somewhat, and he'd constantly have to calm Silvia down from nightmares about it.

He glanced down at the little child. She was trotting happily beside him, acting as if they weren't on a terribly dangerous mission. As if there was absolutely nothing wrong. Sans frowned slightly. Why did he ever agree to become her meister? She was only five years old! Why would he put her in that much danger?

"Silv are you sure you really want to be my weapon?" he asked her, pausing and looking down at the human. She stared up at him with big blue eyes.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I wanna be?" Silvia smiled and gripped his hand tighter. "I love you, and that's all that matters! I wanna protect you!"

Sans felt all melty inside and he instantly picked her up, kissing her forehead. "You little dork!" he beamed, swinging her around.

There was a soft click. Sans froze and glanced behind him. Silvia peeked over his shoulder.

A tall skeleton in a blue hoodie and black skirt stood across the street, holding a pale rifle. She was smirking, her glasses gleaming in the moonlight. Her silver aria hair was tied back.

"Aw, what a touching spectacle," she announced coldly. Sans narrowed his sockets at the girl monster. He hadn't realized that other skeletons dwelled here. "Too bad you're both about to get blown to bits."

"What makes you say that?" Sans asked blithely. "You think tiny little bullets will affect me? Wow, how dumb could you be?" He grinned. "Must be a _bonehead_ , huh Silvia." The little girl burst into a fit of giggles. The skeleton girl frowned.

"You're Death's brother, aren't you."

"What's it to you?"

"And that girl? Is she your weapon?"

"Yeah! But not just that, I'm his kid, too!" Silvia stuck her tongue out, making the rogue sneer.

"Oh, this is perfect," the rifle laughed. It glowed and in bright flash, it was another skeleton, they about Sans' height. They had jagged teeth and short, spiky red aura hair. They wore a set of headphones around their neck, a torn gray tank-top, ripped jeans and no shoes. They also had fingerless gloves on their hands.

Sans looked at both of them, his mind trying to wrap around this.

 _Two female skeleton monsters. At least... One I'm positive is female. The shorter one I can't really tell..._ He set down Silvia and faced the two. _Both have strong wavelengths... Are they related? Possibly..._ He gave a slight nod to Silvia who began to gleam. She was suddenly back into her dragon-skull cannon form, bright blue irises shining. The taller skeleton flinched and took a step back. Sans smirked, but then shuddered when he saw the shorter one smile.

"What is that?" they asked, crossing their arms. "A little bunny skull? Aw, I'm so scared."

Sans suddenly realized something about the two monsters. They weren't close to becoming Kishins, or even Kishin Eggs. They were both perfectly normal. He glanced at Silvia.

 _Maybe... Maybe I can reason with them._

"Hey," he said, holding out his arms. "I think I can spare you two. But first, I need to ask ya both somethin'."

The tall skeleton girl tilted her head, while the other narrowed their sockets.

"Have you two heard of the DWMA?"

The two nodded.

"Are you both weapons?"

"We're weapons and meisters," the angry-looking one growled, spitting at him.

"What if I made you two a deal?" Sans asked. They both blinked, intrigued. "You two become my weapons and I'll turn you both into Death Scythes. How does that sound? You won't have to hurt anyone. Just the tainted will fall under your strength."

The rogues glanced at each other, one confused while the other seemed reluctant.

"How good of a meister can you be?" the short one asked. "No one that I've ever heard of has handled three weapons. What makes you think that you can?"

"Chiller, I think we should give him a chance..."

"Shut up, I wanna hear it from this guy! So? What makes you think ya can, dumbass?!"

"Well, I'm not sure," Sans replied, shrugging. "But hey, it means I get the opportunity to kill three witches. Doesn't that sound great to either of you?"

There was a long stretch of silence, the only noise the distant moon's chuckles.

The skeletons looked at each other once more before staring at Sans.

"Fine, we're in."

* * *

 _Three years later..._

The teenager quietly dashed across the rooftop, stalking her target. A large blood-red scythe gleamed in her hand and she stopped when she saw the Kishin Egg stagger across the street.

"Hey!"

It halted, it's twisted face scrunched in confusion. Long, serrated claws stabbed from mechanical wires and gloves that the being wore. It's eyes were dark and seemingly lifeless.

"Mass murderer Jack the Ripper..." Frisk pointed her scythe at the Egg.

"Your Soul is mine!"


	3. Chapter 2: Wild Cat Chase

**_Howdy everyone! I have two reviews to respond to and then we can go on!:_**

 ** _linkthetoaoftime: Thanks! I'm really glad that you're interested! I like how this going, and I actually apologize for the prologue. I guess you could say that chapter one should've been the prologue. I don't know, the beginning was just amateur story building I suppose._**

 ** _SADISTFLOWER: About that, granted, Flowey would make a fabulous witch, I already have given him some big shoes to fill. I think you'll like the character he's been assigned to. (You'll see him in approximately chapter 9.)_**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 2

The bulbous creature snarled up at the meister. He was dead-skinned and hunched-spined. His arms were gnarled and boney, with wires connecting from his hands to a harness over his torso. His stomach bulged with countless human Souls, and his fingers were replaced with wicked claws. He gave a throaty, wet growl.

"Mass murderer Jack the Ripper..."

The Kishin Egg tilted his head with a sneer. The meister on the rooftop was a teenage girl with a rather slim build. She wore no shoes, skinny jeans that had a tear on the right knee, and what looked to be a cloak. The hood was pulled over her head and the clasp was closed over her collarbone. It billowed out behind her, and in her left hand was a large blood-red scythe. What looked to be a heartbeat was etched into the gleaming blade in silver. Under her cloak was a blue sweater with two pink stripes.

She lifted her weapon at the villain below.

"Your Soul is mine!" she spat.

Jack bellowed and began to dash forward, his metal claws and wires screeching as they slid against themselves. The meister jumped at him, swinging the scythe with a powerful shout. The blade connected with the Kishin Egg's stomach, and the meister pushed her weapon through the taut, gray skin.

Blood splattered against the cobbled stone street, and instead of a corpse slamming into the ground, Jack the Ripper's body swirled and imploded. It ended up a cracked, blackish-red heart. A Kishin Egg. Deathly tendrils whorled around the curves as it trembled in air.

The meister held out her hand and her weapon gleamed before transforming into a skeletal boy. He had a crooked smirk, his sharp teeth visible. He had a ratty black beanie and a dark orange, yellow and black jacket. He wore black cargo pants and sneakers. His sockets flicked to the hooded meister, who was silent and shadow-faced.

The weapon grabbed the broken Egg, and opened his gaping maw. He dropped it in, and he swallowed it whole. He sighed, turning towards the teenage girl.

"That was our ninety-ninth Soul," he said gently. "We just need a witch now." He rubbed the girl's shoulder. "Hey, Frisk, it's okay. You gotta remember that these guys are evil. We have to purge the world of them." Frisk lifted her head, one of her hands removing the hood. Her tan skin was even darker in the nightime, her hair seemingly black. Her eyes looked as if they were closed, but Fang Song knew better.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You kinda look dead-panned."

"Yes, Fang I am fine," she responded, wiping a stray spot of blood off of her cheek. Her lips formed a faint smile. "Let's go contact Death, okay?" Fang nodded.

The two walked around the spreading blood puddle, and traveled down the sidewalk, stopping at what seemed to be a dress shop. Frisk blew onto the window, fogging up the surface. She wrote down three sets of numbers and stood erect, her smile growing slightly as the bouncing deity appeared on the now rippling glass.

"Scythe meister Frisk reporting in, Lord Death."

"Yeah, yeah, how's it going you two?" he asked, his red scarf flipping over his shoulder.

"We've just collected our ninety-ninth Soul. I think Fang and I are ready to take on a witch," Frisk stated. Fang glanced at her, resting his arms behind his head.

"Took us long enough," he muttered. "Three years..."

"Wow! Though you two have gathered the Souls, I must warn you that this last one is excruciatingly important. If you slip up, I'll have to confiscate all the Kishin Eggs and you both will have to start over." Lord Death still smiled as he delivered the news, which unnerved the partners.

"Yes, Lord Death I understand," replied Frisk. "I'll make you proud. I'm going to turn Fang into a Death Scythe."

"Hold on!"

Frisk cringed as another person came into view on the window. He looked to be slightly shorter than Death, and a type of robot. He had a pale purple eye -his other eye was covered by black hair- a pink breast plate that had a speaker and a dial, a black belt with a glowing purple heart. His silver, length-changing arms were crossed and his pink designer boots were glossy.

"Fang Song, if you even think about touching my daughter, as a Death Scythe -no, as her _father_ , I will freaking kill you, you got me runt?" Frisk grit her jaw as the robot turned his head to her. "Frisk, I hope you know that your father loves you."

Frisk tensed and Fang could see her fists clenched at her sides. "I don't have a father, you metallic creep."

Fang rolled his eye sockets. "As if I'd ever go for a girl like her." Frisk turned her glare onto him. "You really think a skeleton like me would want such a crybaby?"

"WHAT?!" the robot screeched. "Are you implying that my darling Frisk is too sensitive?!" His face was pressed against the glass, making both of them lean away. Frisk saw Death's sockets narrow, and he quickly gave the damn robot a Reaper Chop to shut him the hell up.

"Hey, you said it, not me," Fang responded sourly. The robot laid on the floor, clutching his metal skull, oily tears leaving his eyes.

"Don't mind Mettaton, Frisk," Lord Death said finally, a slight sweat drop sliding down his skull in embarrassment. "You two just focus on finding a witch."

"Yes, Lord Death."

"And please, don't get yourselves killed, all right?"

"As if I'd ever," Frisk answered.

"Don't plan on it," said Fang.

Faint sniffling could be heard in the background as the robot named Mettaton sobbed. Death hunched his shoulders in annoyance before closing the transmission.

He turned to his Death Scythe.

"Frisk!" Mettaton cried, holding what shockingly looked to be a doll of the human. Death frowned and gave the robot another chop.

"If you don't shut up this instant I'm going to split your skull open."

Mettaton writhed on the concrete floor, a large indent in his head. A shaky groan escaped his speaker.

"I-it's usually more effective when you say it before you chop..." he whimpered.

Frisk and Fang Song traveled up north, hunting down a witch's trail. They stopped in Montana for three nights, and then finished their journey to Washington. The weapon and meister ended up in Forks, and they walked down the luscious forested path, Frisk donning her cloak's hood once more.

Hours passed and the night shrouded them quickly. Further and further the pair walked, the trees growing scraggly and seemed to claw at the overhead moon.

Fang and Frisk stopped to where the trail ended. At a large, steaming pumpkin house.

"This must be where the witch Blair lives," Frisk observed, holding her hands behind her back. Her face was dark and Fang couldn't read her voice.

"How'd you know she'd be here?" he asked, frowning slightly and closing one of his sockets. Frisk shrugged.

"Jeremy at the DWMA said she lived here. I heard Carson and Ser weren't a match for her."

"I thought you hated Jeremy."

"I do," Frisk said flatly. "But I want to show Death, that dumb robot, and Jeremy that I can beat that stupid witch." She turned her head to him and he shivered. He could see a reddish glint coming from the shadow of her hood.

"But... Didn't Carson and Ser have to start over?" Fang asked. Frisk let out a soft chuckle.

"Yes. But that's because they gave up. You don't give up on assignments at the DWMA." Fang Song grinned, his sharp teeth glowing in the moonlight.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" he spat in excitement. He dashed forward, flashing a smile at Frisk who was reaching out to stop him. "C'mon!"

"Fang!"

He jumped into one of the side windows, glass cutting slight slivers into his bone. His eyes widened when he realized he'd jumped into the bathroom, and he scrambled midair as he landed in the tub.

And right into the chest of a smooth-skinned witch. She looked down at him, not very surprised and tilted her head. She had black hair with electric blue highlights and bright yellow eyes.

"Oh. Hi little boy, what are you doing here?" she asked at the stunned Fang Song. He slowly lifted his skull to free his face, but one look at the bathing witch made him reel back in shock, dark-orange blood escaping his nose socket. He leaned back on the opposite side of the bathtub, trembling slightly.

"I-it's okay, skeletons like me see naked women all the time," he croaked out, his sockets blank.

"Of course, and that's exactly why your nose is bleeding," Blair responded coolly. There was a loud slam as the door to bathroom was kicked in, a fuming Frisk in the doorway. She lurched forward and snatched Fang Song's hood, throwing him against the far wall. He yelped as Frisk turned her glare onto the exposed witch.

"Witch Blair," she growled, "I'm scythe meister Frisk. I'm going to take your Soul and turn Fang Song into a Death Scythe." The golden-eyed witch rested her elbows on the edge of her porcelain tub, suds and bubbles covering her up barely. Fang glanced up at her, and his nose spurt out more blood, causing Frisk to groan slightly.

"Can you turn into a scythe now, please?" she asked him through clenched teeth.

"Workng on it..."

In a flash of light Fang turned into his weapon form, Frisk snatching the titanium shaft, baring the blade in the direction of Blair.

"Oh wow," she purred. "He really did turn into a scythe!"

"Yes," Frisk spat, her eyes glaring from under her hood. "And I'm going to use him to kill you."

"Ah..."

Blair jumped out of the bathtub, spinning in the air. When she landed, she was in a dark purple sleeveless tank top and a short skirt. Long separate sleeves were coiled on her forearms and a jagged purple witch hat rested on her black and blue hair. She grinned at the two.

"Why don't you be a good girl and show me what you've got then~?"

Frisk grit her teeth and raised her scythe as Blair twirled her fingers, murmuring something under her breath.

Suddenly the witch shouted, a burst of orange coming out of her palm. "Halloween Cannon!"

Frisk tensed with a soft gasp as the attack sent her and Fang flying out of the pumpkin house. They landed harshly in the nearby forest.

 _The next day..._

Frisk and Fang walked back down the path, Frisk holding a small piece of paper and looking over her own notes. She shot a venom filled glare at Fang.

"No screw-ups this time," she growled.

"Yeah, okay," muttered Fang, seeming inattentive. Frisk grabbed his collar, whipping him around to look her in the eyes.

" _No_. _Screw ups_ ," she said, darker this time. Fang just stared at her with a small frown.

"I said _okay_."

Frisk pushed him away, her brow furrowed. Her head suddenly lifted and she held his hand, dragging him into the tree line. She made a motion with one of her hands to silence him.

In just a few moments the two could hear humming, the voice belonging to Blair no doubt. Frisk flicked off her hood.

"Be quiet," she hissed when Fang Song tried to back away from her.

"Why?" he snapped. "Don't we want to kill her? Why are we hiding-"

"Pump pumpkin..."

The pair froze as they turned to be face to face with Blair. She smiled.

"HALLOWEEN CANNON~!"

 _The next, next day..._

Frisk and Blair dodged each others' attacks, Frisk's hood over her hair.

Frisk swung her scythe, barely nicking the witch as the woman sat utop a fanged, floating Jack o' lantern. Blair sent out little pumpkin bombs, throwing Frisk backwards, the edges of her cloak smoking.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Fang barked at Frisk.

"Shut the hell up!" shouted Frisk.

Blair tilted her head.

"Stop screwing around, Frisk! Why don't you just cut her in half?!" Frisk glared at her blood-red weapon.

"I'm screwing around?! None of this would've happened if you'd just waited to attack her the first time!" The scythe twisted to look at her. "I bet you knew she was taking a bath, didn't you!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Fang burst out. "How could I possibly have known that?! And where do you get off making wild assumptions like that, huh?!"

Frisk hunched her shoulders. "Women's intuition..."

"Hey~!" Blair spoke up, legs crossed. "Little scythe-y boy~. Why don't you leave that mean girl and come stay with me? I'd never yell at you, no matter what you did to me~." Frisk spat in her direction.

"Stay out of this," she hollered. "Fang Song is my partner, not yours! He'd never trade me for you." In the blade of her scythe, Frisk could see Fang's skull staring at Blair, empty socketed.

Frisk flung herself at Blair, but the witch hopped up, swinging one of her feet across Frisk's face. She tumbled backwards with a grunt in pain. Frisk flicked up her arm, holding out Fang Song sideways. The staff caught between tree branches, slowing Frisk to a stop. She panted quietly and glanced up at her weapon.

"I don't know what to do," she muttered, trying to stay quiet to give herself a little more time to steer away from Blair. She readjusted herself to stand on the nearby branches. Fang didn't respond. "Fang? Fang Song, are you there?" Frisk gasped as another onslaught of pumpkin attacks surged at her, exploding within the trees. Silence was all she got from the scythe. "The silent treatment? What are you, five?"

Back in Death City, inside the Death Room of the DWMA, Lord Death Papyrus was watching Frisk and the witch Blair attack, dodge and counter. He crossed his arms over his chest, one of his skeletal hands fiddling with his blood-red scarf.

He tensed when he heard a metallic slurring voice echo down from the Headless Hallway. Soft clanks indicated iron footfalls of his Death Scythe.

"Ahhh.. Good times at Chupa Cabra's~," Mettaton sang in his stupor. Papyrus turned to look at him stagger out from the guillotines. He narrowed his sockets.

"You're out drinking when your so-called adopted daughter is in peril?" he snapped. "What kind of parent are you?" Mettaton's demeanor completely shifted.

"What?!" he gasped, stumbling forward towards the pedestal. "My darling sweetheart is in danger?! She's going against a witch?"

"Yes, and unfortunately it looks as if they might die."

The glamorous robot took one glance at the mirror and spun around, pitch black blades folding out of Mettaton's arms and back.

"Don't worry Frisk darling! Daddy's coming-"

"Just a moment, Mettaton."

The robot halted, his back to Death. Silence and tension passed between them.

"Mettaton, I can understand your worry about Frisk. I myself am bonetrousled for the two. But our skills are not being tested here - you and I could take that witch down with a raise of my arm. We just have to hope that Frisk and Fang Song are able to defeat her." Papyrus frowned tilting his skull as Frisk attempted to cut Blair with an underhand slice. "Still... Something just doesn't seem correct about this foe..."

Frisk shouted as she was bombarded with more jack o' lanterns, burns streaking across her back and sides. She was slammed against a tree trunk, and glared up at Blair who was still sitting casually on a floating pumpkin. Her golden eyes were narrowed, a malicious grin on her lips. Frisk could feel her Soul growing ridged, and she knew if she wasn't careful another mistake was inevitable.

But once more she was flung away, blood streaming from her mouth. Blair had just snatched her collar and given her a harsh punch.

Frisk dug the blade of her scythe into the side of a tree, dangling over the edge. She leaned her head back, opening and closing her mouth to hopefully relieve the pain.

"Frisk."

She looked up at her weapon. "Fang, there you are."

In a quick flare of orange, Fang Song was back in his physical form, his hand clasping Frisk's. His sockets were blank and his mouth was in a slight scowl. Frisk sucked in a sharp breath.

"Fang, what are you do-"

"Shut up for once," he growled. He opened his hand, and quickly Frisk lost her grip, falling down to the forest floor. Thankfully, she landed on a thicket of shrubs. Fang jumped down from the branch, his face shadowed over. Frisk burst out from the bushes.

"What the hell do you think your doing, dropping me from up there?! Don't you have any respect what the literal fuck Fang-"

"Frisk. I don't think we should be partners anymore."

The human silenced, her arms going slack.

"What- I don't-"

"Because..." He turned towards her, a small grin on his face. "Why would a cool guy like me want to be with such a loser like you? Blair has it all." The mentioned witch floated in, her eyes wide.

"You really mean it?!" she squealed.

Death stared dumbfounded at the transaction that was going on in his mirror vision. Mettaton was grinning slightly.

"That's right, you scandalous skeleton fool! You leave my Frisk baby alo-"

BLAM.

Papyrus turned back to the screen, folding his arm close to him. Mettaton had smoke drifting from his head.

Frisk stared up at Fang and Blair, feeling a sudden emptiness yawn open inside of her. She panted softly, unable to catch her breath.

"You... You're abandoning me?" Fang Song chuckled, narrowing his eye sockets.

"Sure, I guess you could call it that," he answered. "Do you see this woman? Her body is perfect. Compared to you, and guy would be crazy to deny her."

Mettaton was back up, watching the screen. Papyrus frowned at him.

"Now that you mention it, that Blair really does have a gorgeous body, doesn't she-"

BLAM.

Death was tensed up, clenching his hand. "I think it's best if you shut up for a while."

Frisk's legs were shaking, her heart hammering too fast. Sweat that was cold as ice slithered down between her shoulders.

 _This can't be happening. Fang Song... Is just... No..._

"This is how it is?" she whispered, fully aware that her eyes were a glittering red in her hood's shadow. "You're just going to leave me? Just like that..."

The witch and skeleton didn't say anything.

"What's with you men and always leaving?! It's not FAIR!"

Mettaton glanced at the mirror from his place on the floor, frowning.

"Fang Song, I thought you were different!" Tears leaked from Frisk's eyes. "After all the hell I've been shoved through, you were always there for me, damn it!" Fang's sockets went blank, but his smile still remained.

"WHY DOES EVERYBODY LEAVE THE MOMENT I BEGIN TO TRUST THEM?!"

"How am I supposed to know that?" he asked softly. Frisk's head shot up, her hood flicking off in the process. "After all, I made a promise that I intend on keeping." One of his arms transformed into a giant scythe blade, enclosing Blair at his side. "Now Frisk!"

She jumped forward, taking Fang's hand. It quickly became the handle for a scythe and with a determined yell, Frisk swung her weapon and the blade cut the witch Blair in half.

Blood covered the forest floor and it glistened on Frisk's hands. A small black and purplish-blue Soul bounced airily in front of her. Fang returned to his skeleton form, looking back at Frisk.

"Hey," he said. "No hard feelings. We just weren't getting anywhere with our attacks." Frisk nodded, smiling and wiping at the tears on her eyes. "Not that it'll matter. You're looking at the newest Death Scythe." He grabbed the Soul, opening his mouth. He placed it within its new boney cage, and he swallowed it whole.

He stood there for a few moments before turning to Frisk.

"Am... Am I supposed to feel any different?" he asked, frowning.

"A huge surge of power is a common reaction," Frisk observed, tension clawing at her.

"Nope..." He belched. "Unless that was it."

Suddenly a small purple-furred cat padded in front of them. It meowed pleasantly.

Frisk stared down at it in disgust. "Don't tell me..."

In plume of smoke the cat was now larger and in a less revealing set of clothes. She seemed slightly pudgy. Little ears flicked up from behind short black and blue hair. She playfully pawed at them.

"You're a cat?!"

"Cat monster, to be correct," she purred. "I never did claim to be a witch, now did I? You just made that assumption all by yourself."

Fang was crouched in a small corner of trees, holding his face.

"Are you saying I ate ninety-nine Kishin Eggs and one cat monster Soul, that just can't be right!"

Frisk grit her teeth and pulled at her hair.

"We failed!"

Death sighed, rubbing his skull.

"Yup, I did find something odd about her... I guess that means the two will unfortunately need to restart..."

 ** _Three days later, back at the academy..._**

"Oh my god!" Carson spit out his clover, busting out laughing as Ser glared at him.

"I know I can't believe they'd be stupid enough to fall for it!" Jeremy sneered, his weapon Kai snoozing to his left.

"Yeah, I suppose it was good to bring down two students, eh Jeremy?" Carson chuckled, straightening his cap. "That damn cat was a bitch to fight. Ser nearly got herself killed."

"I could've killed her if you'd stop ogling her chest," she spat, stomping on his foot for good measure.

"Ow! C'mon now, Ser, you know you like bein' my partner!"

"You're still a dipshit for taking this cracked-glass douche's word," Ser snarled.

Suddenly the door to the classroom slammed open. All the students turned to the two classmates in the doorframe.

Frisk's hood was down as she stomped in, Fang flanking close to her. She went right up to Jeremy and glared into his eyes.

"Hey," she said in s voice that was thick with faux calm. "You want to know how the assignment went?"

Jeremy smirked, leaning back in his chair. "Sure, why no-"

Frisk's fist connected squarely with his face, a pleasing crunch sounding from beneath the impact. Jeremy lurched backwards, blood pooling out of his broken nose. Kai was up and alert, quickly going to his meister's aid.

Fang sighed as Frisk cracked her knuckles back into place. Her hallow glare shifted onto Carson and Ser, who both tensed and began to sweat.

They could feel their sins crawling on their backs.


End file.
